


What is Love

by Elabearie



Category: C-Pop, EXO (Band), Hunhan - Fandom, K-pop, Luhan - Fandom, Sehun - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Business AU, EXO - Freeform, Hanhun - Freeform, HunHan - Freeform, Luhan - Freeform, M/M, OT12 (EXO), SeLu - Freeform, Sehun - Freeform, Smut, What is love, Yaoi, xunlu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:41:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25040290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elabearie/pseuds/Elabearie
Summary: Oh Sehun didn't know a thing about love and Luhan is afraid to fall.But maybe somewhere along the way, amidst business contracts, between airports, and through late nights, both of them learn the true meaning of love...~Take Oh Sehun, CEO of OH Entertainment, who rose to prominent status in the entertainment world at the tender age of 20. Because his parents are always gone, he's never experienced anything remotely like love. Love, he concludes, is just a thing his employees use to get out of work; so he hates the word, not necessarily love itself. But then again, he doesn't even know what love is, so it's ok.Take Luhan, CEO of Lu Productions, who had acquired his father's company after his father committed suicide due to unrequited love. He has a hard time trusting people and the only person who he goes to for advice is his best friend, Yixing. Love, as he knows, is a dangerous and nonexistent thing. After all, his own father died from it. And that's why he chose to shield himself from it. At all times. At all costs.What happens when the two of them meet?
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao/Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Lu Han & Oh Sehun, Lu Han/Oh Sehun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Group: EXO, EXO-M, EXO-K
> 
> Pairing: Hunhan, (Other ships: Baekyeol, Kaisoo, Sulay are mentioned slightly)
> 
> Genres: Angst, Drama, Romance, Mild fluff, some smut... *wink*
> 
> Type: Business!AU  
>  ~
> 
> _"When are you going to stop running away?"_
> 
> _"There's no reason for me to stay."_
> 
> _"What about me?"_
> 
> _"What about you?"_
> 
> _"I love you."_
> 
> _"You don't. You can't."_
> 
> _"But I do."_
> 
> _"Love doesn't exist."_
> 
> _"Yes, it does"_
> 
> _"How would you know? You don't even know what love is."_

_**CHAPTER ONE** _

Sehun walked into the lobby of his company and stopped short. "What the fuck is all this?" He asked in shock, gaping at all the pink streamers and hearts that covered the place. 

Chanyeol, his executive producer and close friend, snorted, "It's Valentine's Day, Sehun," he explained patiently. 

Sehun scowled at two people who had their arms around each other on his way to the elevators, "Yah! Quit that! Get back to work!" The two jumped apart and scurried away, not wanting to be under the wrath of the boss. Chanyeol gave them an apologetic glance. Sehun turned his attention back to Chanyeol, pressing the button for the elevator. "What's Valentine's Day?" He asked crossly. 

Chanyeol gave his great booming laugh but stopped when he realized that Sehun was dead serious. "You really don't know what Valentine's Day is, boss?" He asked, completely shocked and crestfallen. 

Sehun shot him a glare as he walked into the elevator, "Do I look like I'm fucking kidding?" 

Chanyeol rolled his eyes and explained carefully "Basically, Valentine's Day is a holiday for love. It's a day to show your loved ones how much you care about and love them. Some people go all out. Others do a small, but significant thing. Few do nothing at all."

Sehun scoffed. "That's the stupidest thing I have ever heard. A holiday for love? Who created this shit?"

Chanyeol sighed wearily and shook his head. "I give up on you, Sehun. Now speaking of Valentine's Day, can I leave early tonight?"

Sehun processed this. "Why?" He asked finally. 

"So I can go meet Baekhyun," Chanyeol said patiently. 

"Who's Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol stared at him, flabbergasted, "Are you being serious?"

"Yes," snapped Sehun impatiently. "Tell me why this Baekhyun is so important that you need to leave work early."

"Sehun, Baekhyun is my boyfriend," Chanyeol said quietly.

Sehun quirked an eyebrow, “Boyfriend?”

Chanyeol looked back at him with an unreadable expression, “Yeah, boyfriend,” he said quietly, “As in someone who I love very much and therefore will be leaving work early to spend Valentine’s Day with him,” he added.

Sehun gave him a weird look, “You’re willing to leave work early for this Baekhyun?”

Chanyeol sighed, “Just drop it, Sehun, you wouldn’t understand anyway.” With saying that, he stepped out of the elevator and walked toward his office. Sehun stared after him, _what the heck did he mean by that?_ He thought angrily. Sighing, he made for his own office.

And was greeted with the sight of his vice president and best friend as well as OH Entertainment's dance instructor mashing his lips together with his wide-eyed secretary.

“ _What the hell?”_ Sehun uttered. The pair sprang apart.

Kai’s wide-eyed secretary flushed and bowed, “I’m so sorry Mr. Oh!” he squeaked, before scurrying out of the room.

“What were you doing?” Sehun gazed at Kai with a mix of disgust and shock.

Kai straightened his tie and grinned crookedly at Sehun. “Kissing, Sehun,” he pronounced in a cocky voice, “You put your lips together with the lips of someone else. It’s fun, you should try it.”

“I _know_ what kissing is,” snapped Sehun, “I was wondering what you were doing kissing in my office when you have work to do!”

Kai rolled his eyes, “Not everyone’s a workaholic like you Sehun.” He muttered. Sehun shot him a glare before placing his briefcase on his desk. Kai sighed. “Oh come on Sehun, cut some slack. It’s Valentine’s Day after all.”

Sehun groaned, “What’s so important about pink and hearts?” He asked, starting up his computer. He had a presentation to review.

Kai made some sort of a choked noise, “You’ve got to be kidding me, right?” He asked, perching himself on Sehun’s walnut desk, and helping himself to some of the chocolate that Sehun kept in a jar. Being Sehun’s best friend and the vice president of OH Entertainment gets its perks. Then Kai realized it was _Sehun._ “Right, you’re not kidding,” Kai sighed. “I should’ve known, you’re Sehun after all.” Sehun shot him _what the hell do you mean_ look.

“Please get your butt off my desk,” Sehun said tonelessly, “I have work to do, Kai, and so do you.”

Kai rolled his eyes heavenward, “God, Sehun, you really need to get laid,” he said, before grabbing two big pieces of chocolate and ran off before Sehun could cuss at him. “Oh wait! You don’t know how!” He yelled as he closed his door. Kai laughed when he heard Sehun’s indignant sputters. He shook his head, whistling as he walked down the hall to his office. _Geez Sehun._

Sehun stared at his office door. _Kai is such an idiot,_ he sighed, shaking his head before returning back to his presentation.

* * *

It was around eight in the evening when Sehun finally finished his work for the day. He leaned back in his chair with a satisfied sigh. OH Entertainment's stock shares were quickly on the rise and investors were tripping over each other to invest in his company. Sehun wore a proud smile. Tomorrow, he had a meeting with the representatives of Lu Productions to discuss their recent investment and possible company merge. Sehun yawned and grabbed his briefcase. It was a complete shock when he was faced with silence and darkness the minute he opened his office door. There was no one working. There was no one there. _What the…?_ His face automatically pulled into its customary scowl. And then he remembered. _Valentine’s Day._ He was beginning to hate the stupid holiday. _Who has a holiday for love?_ He snorted, his nose scrunched up in distaste. And then his hip caught the corner of a desk. Biting his lip to refrain from letting out a howl of pain, he rubbed his hip, muttering curses underneath his breath.

“Boss…?” A soft voice sounded. Sehun looked up from his cussing to see Joonmyun, the kind-faced Human Resources director.

Sehun forced a grin, “Hey Joonmyun, what are you still doing here?” He glanced at him suspiciously. “Shouldn’t you be enjoying _Valentine’s Day?”_ There was an unnecessary hard edge to his voice. Sehun didn’t know why he was so bitter.

Joonmyun’s eyes widened, “Oh…uh…My loved one isn’t here. I was just about to leave actually,” He said, a shy grin bursting from his lips when he mentioned “loved one.”

 _Love._ Sehun was beginning to hate that word. It was because of that stupid word that there was a stupid holiday. And because of that stupid holiday, everyone had abandoned their work, leaving early. Now Sehun remembered why there was a bite to his voice.

Sehun scowled, “Oh alright,” he said dismissively.

He turned on his heel, choosing to ignore the soft “Have a good evening, boss,” from Joonmyun.

He drove home, feeling angry and he didn’t even know why.

* * *

_Beijing, China_

"You can’t be serious, Luhan!” Yixing gaped at his best friend. His crazy best friend, apparently. Who had decided to give him complete control overseeing the new group that they were debuting. Yup. Crazy was definitely high up on Yixing’s list to describe Luhan.

“I’m completely serious, Yixing,” laughed Luhan as he settled back into his chair, folding his hands behind his head. “I expect great things from you and our new group.”

“But Luhan, the entertainment industry will be thrown in an uproar,” Yixing said desperately. “It's always been you. I'm just the guy in the background.”

Luhan shrugged, the picture of ease, “So?”

“So? So?! How will the public react?” Yixing argued.

Luhan sighed, “You’re going to be fine, Yixing. I know you've been wanting to put out that album you wrote, and this is going to be the perfect opportunity to get yourself out there as a producer and composer. Once we sign that deal with OH Entertainment, everything’s going to be so easy. We'll be the biggest partnership in the entertainment industry across Asia. No one will care about who's in control of the new group,” he grinned.

Yixing gave in with a sigh. The idea of being known as a producer was appealing. "I'll give it my best," he decided.

“Hey,” Luhan patted his shoulder cheerfully, “That's all I ask. You're going to do great,” he promised. "Quit worrying."

Yixing offered him a tiny smile gratefully and studied Luhan. “Get some rest tonight,” he finally said.

Luhan nodded. “You too, Yixing. I’m just going to review my notes for tomorrow.”

“We have that meeting with OH Entertainment to talk about the collaboration tomorrow.” Yixing reminded him.

Luhan raised an eyebrow, “Thinking of anyone?” he inquired.

Yixing’s face flushed. “It’s been a while, Luhan, you know that. I miss him.”

Luhan _hmm_ ed in response, “Joonmyun didn’t go anywhere, you know.” He bit his tongue to stop the nasty words popping onto the surface. Because Lu Productions was based in Beijing, it usually meant that Yixing could only see his lover bimonthly at most.

“What is it?” Yixing asked, watching him closely.

Luhan cursed mentally; Yixing had seen through his façade. “Nothing, I didn’t say anything.”

“You thought it,” Yixing said accusingly. He sighed, “Look Luhan, what happens with my relationship is my business. And I know you have like this phobia of love or something, but please, butt out.”

Luhan forced a grin at him, “Sure thing, Yixing, just focus on the meeting tomorrow rather than Joonmyun, ok?”

Yixing sighed “Alright. Good night Luhan, see you tomorrow. Don't forget, early flight in the morning.”

“See you tomorrow, Yixing,” Luhan said softly. Yixing nodded and closed the door quietly behind him. Luhan got up and stretched.

He poured himself a glass of brandy and wandered over to the window. The lights of Beijing peeked at him and Luhan’s lips quirked up slightly. Though Luhan never admitted it, he actually preferred their Seoul headquarters much more than their Beijing base; because of that, Luhan often found himself coming up with excuses to go to Seoul. There were more than enough times when he actually considered moving their base permanently to Seoul. But since he had to account for the people under him, the move never happened. He sipped his drink thoughtfully as his eyes wandered over his office. He smiled. _It was a good choice to let Yixing be in charge,_ he thought. Then his gaze landed on his desk calendar. The 14th. Of February. Luhan’s lips thinned. Out of all the holidays, Luhan hated Valentine’s Day the most. His lips curled back at the thought of flowers and hearts and the broken promises of love. _Love._ Luhan scoffed. As far as he was concerned, love was a dangerous and nonexistent thing. His own father had fallen victim to it. His father had been living in the unrealistic dream that everything was beautiful and perfect with his lovely wife by his side. That _lovely_ wife, in turn, had run off with another man, leaving her husband heartbroken. Luhan’s father had been so depressed that he drowned himself in alcohol, sinking deeper and deeper in its clutches until he finally let Death claim him. Luhan had been ten at the time when he had found his father’s cold, dead body in his office. From then on, he had been handed off to random relatives who just wanted his father’s hard-earned money. Luhan had acquired his father’s company at the age of twenty-one, becoming one of the youngest CEOs in the world.

Luhan sighed and set his glass down. _It doesn’t do well to dwell on the past,_ he told himself. With another sigh, he turned to reviewing his notes for the meeting tomorrow.

* * *

_Subscribe! Comment! Kudos! Feedback is always welcome! (^_~)_

Thanks guys! ^_^


	2. Chapter Two

_"I lost my mind, the moment I saw you_

_Except for you, everything got in slow motion_

_Tell me, if this is love"_

* * *

Sehun paced in his office as Kai watched him lazily. “You seem on edge,” Kai commented.

Sehun stopped in order to shoot a glare at him and then resumed his pacing, “You left early,” he accused.

Kai put his hands up, palms facing Sehun, “Ok, ok, guilty as charged. But in my defense, it was Valentine’s Day,” he protested. “And I just had to take Kyungie out. We haven’t been out in ages, thanks to you and your slave-driving.”

Sehun gaped at him. “ _Kyungie?”_ He asked, making sure he heard right.

Kai’s face and ears flamed red, “That’s my nickname for Kyungsoo,” he mumbled.

Sehun gagged, “You mean to tell me that you and your secretary are a _thing_ and that you call him _Kyungie_?”

Kai frowned “We’ve been going out for a while now, Sehun. Where’ve you been?”

Sehun sucked in a deep breath, “You didn’t finish your work.” He had chosen to move onto the real reason of why he was feeling so pissed.

Kai sighed, “It’s only a few slides, Sehun. It’s not the end of the world. I finished them this morning.”

Sehun counted to ten and was about to say something when a quiet knock sounded at the door. “Mr. Oh?” His secretary asked.

“What is it?” Sehun blew out an irritated sigh.

“The representatives from Lu Productions has arrived.”

Sehun opened the door, “Very well, Jessica, meet me outside the conference room. Don’t forget to take good notes; this meeting is very important for us.”

“Yes sir.”

Sehun glanced at Kai, “Come on then,” he gestured at the door.

Kai got up from the couches with a sigh. He grabbed his notes and left Sehun’s office. Sehun followed shortly. He was just about to turn into the hallway of the conference room when he realized he forgot his iPad, which contained his meeting notes. Cursing under his breath, he ran for his office when he crashed into someone.

“Oof!” The figure gasped in surprise when Sehun collided with him.

“I’m sorry!” Sehun bowed hurriedly. When he raised his head, he found himself looking into the most beautiful pair of eyes he had ever seen. For the first time in his life, Sehun found himself speechless. He had the faintest sensation of falling and his heart, if possible, was beating harder than usual. If angels existed, then Sehun was looking at one. Silence descended on the pair and Sehun could’ve sworn time stopped.

Then the angel spoke.

“Watch where you’re going,” he laughed.

Sehun blinked. The angel had a musical, soft voice and his laugh sounded like bells. _Ok, what is wrong with me? Get yourself together!_ His inner voice commanded. “I’m very sorry, sir,” he bowed.

The angel waved him off, “It’s alright.” Then something beeped from the angel and he excused himself. “I’m sorry, I have a meeting to attend right now.”

“Oh don’t let me hold you up,” Sehun managed to say. He bowed again and dashed for his office.

* * *

Luhan wasn’t sure how it happened, but he was walking towards the conference room for his meeting with OH Entertainment when a tall man in a navy suit crashed into him. When their eyes met, it was like the world stopped. _Thud. Thud. Thud_. Luhan could hear his heart crashing wildly against his chest. Flustered, the man bowed and apologized and Luhan felt the corners of his mouth twitch up.

Then he looked up and Luhan could feel his breath catch in his throat. He was handsome, yes, Luhan would give him that. Though he had a stern face, his eyes shone with innocence. Luhan managed to utter a “Watch where you’re going,” and then a laugh bubbled from his throat, surprising himself. The guy apologized again and Luhan found that adorable. _What is happening to me?_ He wondered as he smiled up at him. Then Yixing’s text snapped him out of his reverie. _Where are you? The meeting’s about to begin!_ He excused himself as Tall and Handsome bowed yet again. Luhan’s mind was scattered when he walked into the conference room.

“What happened to you?” Yixing hissed as he took his seat next to his secretary, Xiumin.

Luhan shrugged, “The meeting hasn’t started yet,” he said mildly, “Maybe OH Entertainment is running late as well.” Yixing rolled his eyes and settled back into his seat with a sigh.

* * *

Sehun had never seen the doe-eyed, honey-brown-haired angel before in his company. _What the hell just happened?_ He grabbed the forsaken iPad from his desk and headed towards the conference room, where a group of people was waiting for him.

“Where have you been?” Kai asked. “I thought you were right behind me. We’re five minutes late!”

Sehun cursed, “I forgot to bring the meeting notes,” he said, holding his iPad lamely. Kai gave him a strange look. Sehun glanced around to make sure everyone was there. Jessica, Kai, Kyungsoo. Sehun gave a cringe. Then continued with his mental roll count. Chanyeol, along with his secretary, Jongdae, and Joonmyun, as their senior executive. “Well, shall we?” he gestured toward the closed door. Jessica opened the door. Four people rose up from their seats. Sehun scanned the room. He vaguely glanced at a guy who looked like a hamster before his gaze landed on the doe-eyed angel that he had crashed into earlier.

Luhan and everyone else stood up when the door opened. Eight people walked in confidently. Joonmyun shot Yixing a small smile. Luhan felt Yixing murmur softly, “Joonmyun,” but he paid him no attention when he found a familiar face.

 _Well, if it isn’t Tall and Handsome,_ Luhan thought, watching recognition flicker across his face when their gazes met. _This ought to be interesting._

“I apologize for the late arrival,” Sehun spoke confidently. He was in business mode, but he kept his eyes trained on the angel.

Luhan waved his hand airly, “It’s alright, I was late as well.”

Sehun extended his hand, “Oh Sehun.”

If Luhan was shocked that he had crashed into the CEO of OH Entertainment, he didn’t show it as he grasped the proffered hand. “Luhan.” The minute their hands touched, there was a spark, but the two CEOs shook hands firmly. They bowed to each other and introductions ran around the room until everyone had been introduced.

 _Luhan,_ thought Sehun dazedly, _what a nice name_. He didn’t notice that everyone had settled down until Kai sent him a hard nudge.

“So we are here to discuss the collaboration of our new companies today,” Kai said loudly, as he saw that Sehun wasn’t going to do anything. Kai and Chanyeol shared a worried and confused look, it wasn’t like Sehun to be like this. Usually Sehun took control of meetings.

Sehun shook himself “Mr. Lu, if we choose to go forth with this deal, you understand that the two of us will be partners,” Sehun suddenly became flustered. _Why did that affect me so much?_

Kai shot Chanyeol a weird look and Chanyeol returned the gesture by shrugging. Both of them had the same thought. _What was wrong with Sehun?_

“Please,” Luhan inserted, “Call me Luhan. I understand that perfectly, Mr. Oh,” he smiled, “Since the two of us are going to be partners, there’s no need to be on formal terms, is there?”

“Please call me Sehun, then,” Sehun stumbled over his words; Luhan’s grin had sent his heart pounding. Chanyeol’s mouth dropped open, as did Kai’s. Sehun never became flustered in meetings, because he was usually in his element. The element of a business prodigy. _What the heck was going on?_ Everyone else in the room eyed the two CEOs curiously, who were gazing at each rather intensely.

“Ahem,” Kai cleared his throat, “Shall we discuss the partnership then? And the new idol project as well?” He kicked Sehun’s leg underneath the table as if to say, _snap out it!_ Sehun straightened up and broke his concentrated stare with Luhan.

* * *

The rest of the meeting went without a hitch or any mishaps. The two companies planned the revealing of their project in eight months, alined with the completion of the new company building.

"Here's to the beginning of SL Entertainment!" Sehun stood up at the head of the table and held the champagne that had been distributed to everyone in the room.

"Yes," Luhan beamed, "Let's work hard to help these kids debut!"

"Hear, hear!" Everyone cheered and raised their glasses. With that, the meeting was adjourned, Luhan and his party turned to leave when Sehun, struck by something, called out his name.

“Luhan!” Luhan turned around to see Sehun sprinting towards him.

“What is going on?” Chanyeol asked Kai in absolute bewilderment as they watched Sehun run towards the CEO of the other company.

“I have no idea,” answered Kai, mystified.

“Luhan!” Sehun panted as he reached Luhan.

“Don’t overexert yourself,” Luhan laughed. “We’ve only begun working together.”

“Since we’re working together, I think we should exchange phone numbers,” Sehun said in a rush.

“Oh my god,” Chanyeol and Kai said simultaneously.

Kai turned to Chanyeol with a shocked face. Chanyeol’s face mirrored his. “Did he…just…” Kai spluttered.

“Give Luhan his _personal_ number?” Chanyeol gasped.

Sehun didn’t know what prompted him to give his personal number to Luhan. He also didn’t know why he had a crazy grin on his face as he walked back to his office where he found Chanyeol and Kai staring at him like he was an alien.

“Oh my god…” Kai breathed when he saw Sehun walking in, wearing a stupid grin.

“Holy…” Chanyeol echoed.

Sehun stared at them, “What?” he finally asked.

“Sehun, what happened to you?” Kai spoke, ogling at him.

“Um, what?” Sehun asked.

“You’re never late to meetings, you never become flustered at meetings, you never suggest that others call you ‘Sehun,’ and you have never ever given your personal number to someone you just met three hours ago,” Chanyeol ticked off on his fingers. “To be honest, I think only Kai and I have your personal number.” Chanyeol stared at him. “And in the course of three hours, you just did all those things.”

“Oh my god!” Kai burst out. Chanyeol and Sehun stared at him. “Oh my god!” he said again.

“Are you going to tell us or what?” Sehun asked testily.

“You…you like him!” Kai had the biggest idiotic grin on his face. “And I thought this day would never come!”

“What?” Chanyeol and Sehun said in unison.

Kai clapped his hands gleefully, “Our Sehunnie likes someone!” He announced.

“Oh my god!” Chanyeol leapt off the couch in delight.

“Would someone please explain this to me?” barked Sehun impatiently.

Kai rolled off the couch, cackling merrily. “Sehun likes Luhan!”

Sehun watched, unamused, as his two idiots of friends whooped and clapped excitedly. “Sehun…likes Luhan!” Chanyeol choked, doubling up with laughter. He reached for Kai. “Did you just realize what you said? You said Sehun likes….” He fell to the floor, clutching his stomach. “Two words that should never be together. Sehun and like,” his laughter took over him again.

Kai wiped the tears from his eyes from laughing too hard. “But it’s totally true, right?” he guffawed, “And the poor idiot doesn’t even know it!” The two goofs were reduced to another fit of giggles.

“Yah!” Sehun shouted, “You know I can hear you!” He was getting pissed.

“Calm down Sehun,” Kai rolled his eyes, “We’re just excited that you’re finally showing interest in someone, because you know, we thought that never would happen.”

“I’m…showing interest… what the hell Kai?” Sehun sputtered furiously.

Kai shrugged nonchalantly, “Don’t tell me you gave your personal number to Luhan for nothing,” he pointed out.

“I…just…wanted to keep in touch with him…for the deal and all,” Sehun found himself at a loss for words.

Kai crossed his arms, “Bull Sehun, you know Luhan has your number that you use for business purposes only.”

“I…”

“So why did you give him your number, Sehun?” Kai pushed.

“I…I really don’t know,” Sehun admitted, sitting down at his desk with a sigh. The identical, evil grins on both Kai and Chanyeol’s faces were enough to make Sehun cautious. “What?” He asked wearily, he really was not in the mood for their antics.

“Oh Sehun, we’re going to help get you into a relationship,” Kai smiled.

Sehun gaped at him, “What?”

Chanyeol clapped his hands together like an excited seal, “We’re going to guide you along. So you don’t die a lonely, old man.” He announced.

Sehun stared at the both of them. “Get out of my office,” he finally said.

Kai and Chanyeol laughed. “See you later for your lessons, Sehunnie!” Kai cheered.

“GET OUT!”

As Kai and Chanyeol left his office, Sehun heard Chanyeol say “Who would’ve thought that our Sehunnie would be capable of feelings?”

“YOU KNOW I CAN STILL HEAR YOU!”

The sounds of fading laughter answered him.

* * *

“What was that?” Yixing asked, frowning as the two of them got into a waiting car.

Luhan hummed absentmindedly, “What was what?”

Yixing raised an eyebrow, “You’re humming,” he pointed out.

Luhan looked at him, “Is that a crime?”

“You don’t hum, not when you just got done with a meeting anyway,” Yixing eyed him carefully. “Is it because of someone?” Yixing knew he hit the nail on the head when Luhan’s cheeks instantly flushed. “Oh my god,” Yixing gaped at him. “You’re _blushing._ ”

“No I’m not,” Luhan snapped, “It’s hot in this car, that’s all.” He folded his arms defensively across his chest. Then he noticed Yixing’s stupid grin. “What?”

“Who is it?” Yixing prodded gleefully.

Luhan rolled his eyes, “What are you talking about?"

“Who are you blushing about?”

Luhan shot him a glare, “It’s hot. In this car,” he growled.

Yixing leaned back and crossed his arms, smirking to himself, “Whatever you say, Luhan, whatever you say.”

* * *

_Subscribe! Comment! Kudos! Feedback is always welcome! (^_~)_

Thanks guys! ^_^


	3. Chapter Three

_"I don’t know why,_

_This unconditional emotion"_

* * *

“Yes sir, I understand,” Sehun said into his phone, “f(X) will be present,” he promised.

“DUDE!” Kai burst into his office and skidded to a stop when Sehun shot him a murderous glare as he covered up the mouthpiece of his phone.

“I apologize, sir, that was one of the interns,” Sehun apologized. Kai’s mouth dropped open.

 _Intern?! What the fuck, Sehun? Intern?_ He mouthed furiously at Sehun. Sehun rolled his eyes.

“Yes, I agree, that was out of line. I will make sure it will not happen again,” Sehun tried to apologize to the conceited client who was going off about how he can’t control his interns.

“SEHUN!” Chanyeol ran in like an excited puppy and promptly managed to trip over his feet.

Sehun groaned internally and tried desperately not to kill the two idiots. “I’m sorry sir, I promise you, that will not happen again,” he said weakly. “The interns will be fired shortly.” He sank his head into his desk as the man started ranting. “I’ll have you know that that kind of behavior is not tolerated here at OH Entertainment…. Very rude, yes I agree…. I’m truly sorry… Now let’s get back to the business at hand, shall we?” Sehun sighed. After finally convincing the man to keep f(X) in the program for the SuperStar Concert, he hung up and glared at Chanyeol and Kai, who were sitting meekly on the couches. “You two,” he growled, “I’m going to murder the two of you and throw your bodies into the Han River,” he said vehemently. “Just exactly _what_ ,” Sehun glared at them again, “Was so fucking important that you just couldn’t _knock_?”

Kai had the decency to look ashamed, “We were excited,” he mumbled.

If glares can kill, Kai and Chanyeol should be long dead by now as Sehun hissed, “For _what?_ ”

“Uhm…For your…ahem….lessons,” Chanyeol coughed.

Sehun looked at the two of them, unamused, “Lessons,” He repeated.

“You know…Lessons…to get you…into a relationship,” Kai said nervously.

Sehun blanched. “ _What?_ ” he snarled.

“Oh no, we’ve unleashed an angry Sehun,” Chanyeol mumbled. They all knew Sehun had quite a temper. Kai swiftly smacked him on the head. Chanyeol retaliated by punching Kai in the gut.

Sehun stared at the two of them and promptly decided he needed new friends. “Get out,” he sighed, “I have work to do.”

They instantly stopped squabbling, “But Sehun! Your lessons!” Kai said in a pleading tone.

“I don’t have time for this,” Sehun snapped.

“But Sehoooon!” Kai whined, “You’re going to be old and lonely and I’ll be obligated to feel sorry for you.”

“No one asked for your sympathy.”

Kai gasped in fake horror, “My sympathy isn’t easily given, you know. You should be grateful that I even offered to feel sorry for you.”

“Again, no one asked,” Sehun flopped down wearily on the couch.

“It seems I need to take matters into my own hands,” Kai announced.

“Whatever,” Sehun mumbled, almost sleepily.

Kai smiled. “Sehun, where’s your phone?”

“On the desk, why?”

Chanyeol’s and Kai’s eyes met and they shared a smirk.

“No reason,” Kai said vaguely, grabbing the phone off the desk. Chanyeol hopped onto the desk to join him. There were a few moments of silence and Sehun closed his eyes.

Then Kai snickered. And that alone was enough to make Sehun suspicious.

“What are you doing?” Sehun marched over to the pair who were cackling over Sehun’s phone. “Give me that,” he held out a hand for his phone, but Kai pulled it out of reach. “Kai,” Sehun was getting irritated. He lunged for his phone. Then his face paled when he saw what Kai had done. “You texted _Luhan_? As in my business partner? That Luhan? The Luhan who looks like an angel? _”_ The last part was not meant to come out, so Sehun just shut his mouth before it can spew out more things. His cheeks reddened.

“Well, I’m pretty sure there’s only one ‘Luhan’ in your contacts list,” Kai nodded proudly, “But yup. You’re welcome.”

“What the fuck am I supposed to do with this?” Sehun screeched, panicking. He waved his phone frantically as if shaking it would magically suck the message from Luhan’s phone.

His text read: _Hey, do you want to meet up for a drink?_

Kai shrugged casually, “Wait for his response?”

Sehun spluttered incoherently, “We’re _business partners._ I can’t just call him up out of the blue asking to have a drink with him!”

“Well if you need a reason to call him up for a drink, you guys can discuss the business deal,” Chanyeol piped up.

“I can’t just talk to him about the business deal!” Sehun yelped, “That’s stupid.”

“Wow Sehun,” Chanyeol commented, “Seems like you have got it bad.”

“Got…what...bad?” Kai and Chanyeol shared grins. “What?” Sehun asked flatly.

“This is very good,” Kai said encouragingly, “Makes our jobs so much easier.”

“You’re still not telling me what’s going on!” Sehun burst out in frustration.

“Don’t worry, Sehun,” Kai patted Sehun’s shoulder, “You’ll know soon.” He hopped off Sehun’s desk and headed towards the door. Chanyeol followed him. Sehun’s phone suddenly vibrated in his hands.

“Wait!” Sehun yelled. “What do I do with this?” He held up his vibrating phone where it read: “New Message from: Luhan.”

“Text him back?” Kai said, as if that was obvious.

“What do I say?” Sehun panicked.

“Well what did he say?” Chanyeol wondered.

“I don’t know! You idiots were the ones who texted him in the first place!”

Kai sighed dramatically, “Give me that,” he gestured for Sehun’s phone.

“No! You’ve done enough damage already. You should’ve never texted him,” Sehun argued.

Kai rolled his eyes, “I’m trying to save your embarrassing, loveless ass. I’ll fix this, so give me your phone.” Grudgingly, Sehun handed over his phone.

Kai opened up Luhan’s message and grinned. “He said he would love to,” Kai said triumphantly, “And you’re picking the location.”

Sehun’s mouth fell open. “We did it!” Chanyeol cheered. “We got Sehunnie a date!”

“What do I reply?” Sehun asked, looking terrified.

“Done,” Kai announced, looking awfully smug.

“What did you say?” Sehun asked frantically.

“7:30. The Sky Lounge. Dinner,” Kai said proudly. “ _With Luhan._ ” He added.

“But…But…” Sehun was stuttering, “You just said a drink!”

Kai shrugged carelessly, “Well, dinner, Sehunnie, it’s just a little longer than having some drinks. Nothing’s going to happen,” he eyed him with a mischievous look, “Unless you want something to happen…?”

“But…It’s the _Sky Lounge_ ,” Sehun said desperately. “Don’t…pairs of people go there?”

“You mean couples?” Chanyeol piped in, amused.

“What’s the problem with the Sky Lounge?” Kai asked, “They serve good food.”

“You need a reservation,” Sehun argued pitifully.

Kai simply pulled out his own phone and punched in some numbers. “Hello? Is this the Sky Lounge? Yes, I would like to make a reservation for two people tonight…You’re full? Oh I’m sorry, how rude of me. I forgot to mention the name. This reservation is for Mr. Oh….Yes, Mr. Oh Sehun of OH Entertainment, the very one. So I trust that there will be a table waiting for him tonight at 7:30? … Very well, make sure to get a good view. Thank you.” Kai hung up. “You were saying?” He smirked at Sehun. Sehun opened his mouth. And then closed it. “So,” Kai handed Sehun back his phone, “You’ll go to dinner with Luhan tonight at the Sky Lounge,” he said, satisfied.

Sehun spluttered in a very undignified way when his phone vibrated again in his hand. He opened up the newest message from Luhan.

Luhan: “ _Sounds great! See you then! ^_^_ ”

“I can’t go,” Sehun announced. Kai looked scandalized. “I think I’m going to be sick,” Sehun continued, “My heart is beating extremely fast and I think it’s hard to breathe and my stomach feels like it’s going to throw up everything and oh my god I need to sit down.” He rambled. Chanyeol and Kai glanced at each other and promptly burst into laughter. “Guys,” Sehun said faintly, “Guys…This is not funny. Isn’t this how heart attacks begin?”

“The…Idiot!” Chanyeol choked out, slapping his knee.

“What?” Sehun asked, bewildered.

Kai clapped Sehun on the shoulder, “You’ll see, dear maknae,” he said, still shaking with laughter. “Come on, Chanyeol!”

* * *

Luhan was in the middle of a meeting when his phone went off. Smiling sheepishly, he fished his phone out of his pocket. His brow furrowed when he saw there was a new message from Sehun. His investor coughed politely, so Luhan handed his phone to Yixing, who promptly left the room. “Sorry about that,” Luhan said breezily, “Alright, let’s finish this up.” They dove back into business affairs and Sehun’s text erased itself from Luhan’s mind.

* * *

Yixing unlocked Luhan’s phone and read Sehun’s message.

Sehun: “ _Hey, do you want to meet up for a drink?_ ”

Yixing thought back earlier in the week when he and Luhan had met with the CEO of OH Entertainment. He remembered seeing Oh Sehun as someone who is highly extremely passionate about his work. Then he remembered how flustered Luhan was after the meeting. Yixing had spent all week trying to figure out the reason behind Luhan’s blushing. He had come up with one explanation: someone had finally caught the interest of Luhan. The question was who? His mouth slowly turned upward into a sly grin. Could it be that this Sehun will be the one to turn away Luhan’s thoughts on love? _Couldn’t hurt,_ Yixing thought to himself as he typed in a reply. After all, he was merely looking out for Luhan. The guy needs some love anyway.

Luhan: “ _I would love to! Where do you suggest?”_

Sehun replied immediately and Yixing fought down the urge to cheer. _It’s a date,_ he laughed to himself. _I got Luhan a date._

* * *

Luhan finally finished up his meeting and walked out of the board room feeling exhausted, but pleased. He had managed to clinch another deal for Lu Productions and that should get them more investors. He walked into his office, yawning. He was ready to leave work early.

“Hey,” Yixing greeted from the couch. Luhan nodded at him. “You have another meeting tonight,” Yixing told him.

Luhan groaned, “What? I don’t remember one.”

“Well, not really a meeting,” Yixing corrected himself. “It’s a dinner.” There was a strange glint in Yixing’s eyes, but Luhan merely brushed it aside.

“With who?” Luhan slumped down in his chair, rubbing his eyes wearily.

Yixing appraised him, and hesitated before answering. “Oh Sehun.”

At the sound of the name, Luhan instantly jumped up. “What?”

Yixing fought hard to keep the grin off his face, “You know, your business partner? Head of OH Entertainment? That Oh Sehun?”

“I know who Sehun is, Yixing!” Luhan shot out, almost impatiently.

Yixing raised an eyebrow, “So he’s just ‘Sehun’ now?”

“He…He told me…to call him that,” Luhan said, flustered.

“Well,” Yixing stood up, “You’re having dinner with him at the Sky Lounge. 7:30.Wear something nicer than your average suit; it's a five-star restaurant after all,” he said dismissively and stopped before the door, “Oh and Luhan,” he smirked at Luhan’s face, “Be sure to have fun,” and with that, he closed the door on Luhan’s splutters.

* * *

“I don’t know what to wear!” Sehun wailed. “What kind of restaurant is the Sky Lounge anyway? What is their dress code?”

Kai watched, amused, as Sehun let out a string of curses from inside his closet. “Wow, he’s actually freaking out,” Chanyeol observed gleefully.

“Of course I’m freaking out! Why wouldn’t I be freaking out?” Sehun shouted.

Kai busted out laughing. “Why _would_ you be freaking out?” He retorted, “It’s a dinner, after all.”

“URGH!” Sehun gave a cry of frustration.

Chanyeol finally took pity on him and ventured inside the closet to help him. Kai smirked to himself and waited patiently as he listened to Sehun’s grumblings. Five minutes later, a proud-looking Chanyeol stepped out and presented a very disgruntled, but well put-together Sehun. “What do you think?” Chanyeol beamed happily.

Kai appraised Sehun, “It works,” he decided and checked his phone. “Now let’s get going,” he tugged Sehun out of his apartment with Chanyeol following closely behind.

“You guys are coming along too?” Sehun yelped as he tried to free his arm from Kai’s grasp. Kai merely shoved Sehun into a waiting car and he and Chanyeol clambered in. The car started driving.

Kai rolled his eyes, “Well duh,” he said, as if that was obvious. “We have to make sure you actually go and not chicken out on us, don’t we?”

“We’re just dropping you off at the restaurant,” Chanyeol corrected Kai. He punched Kai’s side lightly, “Don’t scare Sehunnie more, he’s frightened enough already.” Sehun made some sort of a choked noise. He couldn’t decide which was worse. The fact that he was meeting _Luhan_ for a dinner or the fact that Kai and Chanyeol were dropping him off like parents dropping off their kid for a date or something. _Date_. Sehun froze.

“Oh my god,” Sehun croaked. “This is a _date_?”

Chanyeol and Kai exchanged looks. “Well-” Kai began, but Chanyeol shook his head violently and shot him a glare.

“Or course not,” Chanyeol inputted soothingly. “This is just a dinner with an associate. It’s just like any business dinner.”

“Yeah,” Kai fought hard to keep the ear-splitting grin from appearing on his face, “We just want you to be more sociable. Get some friends.”

“I socialize!” Sehun retorted, “I have friends!”

“That’s not us,” Chanyeol said firmly, “This is your chance to broaden your horizon, Sehun. Get out more. Do something that’s not work-related.”

“If this is just a business dinner, then why am I shaking and feeling like I'm about to throw up?” Sehun asked faintly as the car pulled in front of the Intercontinental Seoul COEX hotel. He looked up at the twinkling lights of the luxurious hotel and suddenly felt queasy. His heart, for some reason, was hammering a frantic beat against his ribcage.

Kai smirked, “Why don’t you find out the answer for yourself?” And with that, he gave Sehun a little push out of the car. “The restaurant’s on the thirtieth floor! Tell us all about your night afterwards!” He called cheerfully as the car pulled away, leaving Sehun on the curb. His knees suddenly felt like they couldn’t support his weight anymore. Maybe he should go home and rest his legs since they’re obviously sore…from sitting all day at the office. Sehun nodded to himself, _yes, that was why_. But he frowned. Then what was the reason behind his racing heart?

“Sir?” A concierge approached him slowly. “Can I help you?”

“Um,” Sehun forced out. He tried to say he was looking for the Sky Lounge. What came out of his mouth was “IneedtogototheSkyLoungebecauseIhaveadinnerwithLuhan.” He mentally hit himself. He had not meant to say that. Out loud.

The concierge eyed him as if he was crazy, “Sir,” he began, “Could you please repeat that? More slowly this time?”

“The Sky Lounge,” Sehun garbled out.

“Ah,” the concierge looked relieved and he nodded. “If you would just follow me, sir, it’s this way.” He opened the doors of the hotel for Sehun and Sehun passed unsteadily past them. The concierge led him into an elevator and Sehun tried to calm the queasiness in his stomach but to no avail. The higher they went, the more twisted Sehun’s nerves became.

It was going to be an interesting night.

* * *

Luhan eyed the illuminated white entrance of the restaurant and glanced at his watch. 7:15. It wasn’t that he was excited to meet with Sehun. There was just less traffic than expected. But the lack of traffic didn’t explain the giddiness that Luhan had been feeling or why his stomach felt like there was some sort of animal trying to claw its way out. _What’s wrong with me?_ Luhan shook himself. _I’m probably just overworked,_ he told himself, _Overworked and exhausted._ He made a mental note to rest later.

But when the hostess led him away to Sehun’s table, his heart started beating a little faster.

And Luhan didn’t have an explanation for that.

* * *

Sehun was on the verge of panicking. Okay, maybe he was past the verge of panicking. He was panicking. Period.

And then Luhan arrived.

“Um hi!” Sehun greeted him quickly. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he wondered why his heart was suddenly trying to throw itself against his ribs.

Luhan’s lips quirked up in a small smile, “Hello,” he said.

“I thought we could just meet up to have a nice dinner, since you know, since we’re business partners and all and also I read somewhere that it’s always a good idea to be friends with who you work with so I think building our friendship is a good way to go.” Sehun rambled. He immediately wanted to sew his mouth shut. Clearly his brain-to-mouth filter was not working.

Luhan laughed and Sehun decided right away that he liked the sound of it. “Okay,” Luhan agreed readily. He leaned forward, “Where to start, friend-to-be?”

“Um,” Sehun licked his lips nervously, “We could…talk about ourselves?” He suggested. He mentally hit himself, _that was so lame._

But Luhan nodded enthusiastically. “Ok, I’ll start,” he volunteered. “I love solving Rubik’s cubes, playing soccer, and I actually prefer Seoul to Beijing.”

“Wow,” Sehun was thoroughly impressed, “You can solve Rubik’s cubes? The best I can do is one side.”

Luhan laughed, “I didn’t have many toys as a child,” he admitted, “So Rubik’s cubes were the best things to me. What about you?”

“Huh?” Sehun jumped a little.

“I told you about myself already. What about you?” Luhan asked.

“Oh I…” This was the reason why Sehun doesn’t socialize that much. “I’m not really that exciting.” He mentally facepalmed, “I mean, ever since I started my company, I haven’t really had any time to myself,” he tried again. Luhan looked sympathetic. “But I…um I dance with Kai, my vice president, sometimes,” he offered up. 

Luhan smiled, “That’s exciting. You can't be really be the CEO of an entertainment company if you don't have a few talents yourself,” he pointed out. “So you dance to relax…? Or…?”

“Kai and I opened a small dance studio,” Sehun blurted out. “Kai teaches little kids dance on the weekends and I drop by at times to teach, dance, whatever I feel like. It's a little different than just training idols. Gives me a bit of room to breathe.” _Why did I just say that?_

“You must be quite good then,” Luhan said, smiling gently.

“Oh…I…I guess,” Sehun shrugged nonchalantly.

Over fancy Italian pasta and expensive wines, the two chatted as easily as if they’ve known each other for years. Sehun liked the way when Luhan laughed, his eyes would crinkle into little crescents and his laugh would make Sehun feel warm all over. Conversation flowed easily between the two of them, which was a surprise to Sehun. He always had a hard time getting close with strangers, and usually when he first starts talking to people, he would be awkward and fumbling around for words. It wasn’t that way with Luhan. With Luhan, Sehun felt comfortable. As comfortable as he would be around Kai or Chanyeol. Throughout the entire dinner, Sehun couldn’t stop smiling. And he was pretty sure he smiled more in one dinner with Luhan than he’s ever smiled in ten years. Being around Luhan made him feel warm. Comfortable. _Happy_. 

* * *

By the time Luhan got to his Seoul apartment, it was nearly midnight. Even though he had been planning to get some rest, he didn’t mind. Dinner with Sehun was one of the refreshing things he had been through in a long time. He liked talking to Sehun, that much he knew. Luhan didn’t usually like to get super close with his business associates as people in the business world tend to be power-hungry backstabbers. But with Sehun, it was different. Sehun was passionate with his company, Luhan could see that, but within Sehun, he possessed a certain type of innocence that Luhan has never seen, if not rarely, in the business world. With a start, Luhan realized he was starting to associate Sehun with the type of familiarity that he normally reserved for Yixing. _I’ve laughed more than I had in a long time,_ Luhan mused as he got ready for bed. He had laughed until his stomach hurt. Being with Sehun made him feel…what was that word? _Happy._ Happiness was something that Luhan rarely experienced. Though he always appeared as the charming, cheerful CEO, and sure, he felt proud when someone decided to invest in his company, but _true_ happiness-the kind that made Luhan’s heart swell and his smile so wide that it felt like it was splitting his cheeks-that kind, Luhan rarely felt. Sehun was one of the few people who Luhan truly felt comfortable around. Comfortable and happy. It should scare him. It should scare him, but it doesn’t.

The two of them had talked about everything. About what kinds of food and drinks they liked. About what they did to relax. About future dreams and aspirations. About anything and everything they could think of. They had talked until a waiter came to tell them politely that the restaurant was about to close. Luhan grinned widely as he thought of Sehun’s bright smile.

“ _I really enjoyed tonight,_ ” Sehun had confessed shyly when they were about to part ways.

“ _Me too,_ ” Luhan had admitted. And oddly enough, he really had. This had been the first ever business dinner (if he could call that) where Luhan hadn’t wanted to leave as quickly as possible.

“ _We should hang out with each other more. Outside of work and all,_ ” Sehun had suggested. He had immediately colored up, which had made Luhan laugh.

“ _Sure, of course,_ ” Luhan had agreed readily. “ _We’re friends, after all._ ”

Friendship. That was a strange concept. Other than Yixing, Luhan haven’t really called anyone else his friend. Well, anyone except for Yixing or Tao, but Tao was a different story. Tao was his brother, not necessarily by blood, but he was pretty damn close to. Tao held a special place in Luhan’s place. After meeting Tao at the orphanage when his father had died and learning that all of Tao’s family had passed away in a tragic fire, Luhan had taken it upon himself to be Tao’s friend. His protector. His big brother. His family. Yes, Tao was a completely different story. Tao was family.

Sehun. Sehun was a friend.

_Huh,_ Luhan mused to himself, _friends. Who would ever thought of that?_

_Don’t mess this up_ , a small voice advised him, bringing to light of all his so-called friendships that had fallen apart.

Luhan remembered how quickly and how well the two of them had gotten along, he didn’t think he could mess it up. No. Luhan was determined not to mess this up.

Smiling to himself, Luhan started to turn in for the night, Sehun’s shy smile on his mind as he drifted off to sleep. 

* * *

_Subscribe! Comment! Kudos! Feedback is always welcome! (^_~)_

Thanks guys! ^_^


	4. Chapter Four

The Oh Sehun that walked in the doors of OH Entertainment the next day was drastically different from the Oh Sehun that had walked in through the doors on Valentine’s Day...or any day. This Oh Sehun didn’t have his customary scowl like that of all the other Sehuns past. He didn’t have a suffocating tie. In fact, this Oh Sehun didn’t even have a tie, instead choosing to leave the top two buttons unbuttoned, leaving onlookers with a delicious view of his deadly collarbones. Female employees gaped and swooned at this Oh Sehun that strolled in through the doors. This Oh Sehun was akin to one of the idols. The security guard sitting at the front desk didn’t recognize this Oh Sehun.

“Sir!” The guard called out as Sehun walked breezily past him to the wall of elevators, “Do you have an appoint-” the words died in his throat as Sehun turned to him. He gulped and began apologizing profusely, “I am so sorry sir, I mistook you for someone else,” he stammered, because how else would you say that you can’t even recognize your own boss? The poor security guard waited with bated breath for his predicament, sure that the almighty Oh Sehun was going to fly into a rage or even worse, fire him.

However Sehun smiled, making the security guard gape at him because he had never seen Oh Sehun so much twitch his lips from his default scowl. “It’s ok,” Sehun assured him, “It was a mistake, I understand.” The security guard stared at him. Sehun smiled again, “Well, I’ll be off now. Have a nice day, Jinki.”

Jinki bowed and mumbled something along the lines of “You too, sir,” as he gaped after Sehun’s retreating back. He thought Sehun was going to fire him, not smile and say that everything was fine. He didn’t even think that Sehun knew his name.

* * *

Sehun strolled to the door of his office where Chanyeol and Kai were waiting for him with twin Cheshire cat grins. “Morning Sehun!” Chanyeol greeted cheerfully.

The old Sehun would’ve scowled and pushed past them without another word.

The new Sehun, however, smiled, “Morning guys,” he said as he pushed open the door to his office.

Kai and Chanyeol shared a look of complete glee and Kai mouthed “Mission success!”

“So Sehun,” Kai drawled as the pair followed Sehun into his office, “How was last night?”

The old Sehun would’ve shot them an icy glare, cold enough to freeze the entirety of Asia. The glare would be paired with a phrase with it something being like “Would you useless bastards please get your fucking asses to work.”

But this Sehun, the new one, beamed. “Great!” He said happily. “Luhan is really easy to talk to and he’s fun. I think I got a friend.”

Surprised, Kai and Chanyeol exchanged glances again, but quickly got over their shock. This new Sehun was going to take some time getting used to.

Chanyeol was the first to speak, “That’s so nice to hear,” he smiled, “You need to get out more.”

“I go out enough!” Sehun protested.

“What he means is that you only go out with us. Now you have someone new to hang out with,” Kai interjected, “Which is good since you’re too immersed being the big CEO and all. You can finally act your age, now.”

Sehun shot him a quizzical glance, “What do you mean?”

“I’ve known you since you were in diapers, Hunnie,” Kai cooed, “In the two years since you started up this company, the amount of times I’ve seen you smile is probably less than ten. And just now in the past five minutes, you’ve smiled three of those ten. You were too busy playing the role of the mighty CEO that you forgot how twenty-two year-olds like us are supposed to behave. You’ve become boring, stuffy, kinda like those old geezers at functions that we always make fun of. It’s nice to see some of the old Sehun from back in college return. I’ve very nearly lost hope that you kept the old Sehun locked up forever and that I’ll never see him again.”

Sehun stared at him in quiet contemplation, “I’ve always been here, Jongin,” he finally said, using Kai’s real name. “It’s just-”

“Just that life got in the way,” Kai finished for him with a gentle smile. “I understand, but it doesn’t hurt to let loose and be yourself for once. That’s why Chanyeol and I are so excited that you’re warming up to Luhan. We’ve never seen you act like this before.”

“I don’t think I’ve ever acted this way before either,” Sehun admitted, his cheeks coloring slightly. “I’ve never felt this close to someone in such a short amount of time before. Yet in the course of one dinner, I opened myself up to someone I have only known for three days. It’s strange.”

“Nothing’s strange about that, Sehun,” Chanyeol piped up, “You’re getting close to others. Kai and I are proud of you.”

Sehun looked at him, his eyebrow raising slightly, “That’s nothing to be proud of,” he muttered, feeling self-conscious at the way Kai and Chanyeol were grinning at him.

“Sure, Senshine,” Chanyeol chuckled, before patting Sehun’s shoulder, “I gotta bounce, there’s a new piece of equipment I'm dying to try out,” he smirked and left Sehun’s office.

Kai laughed, “We’re just excited to see you breaking down your walls,” he told Sehun, “Is it easier to talk to Luhan now?”

Sehun sighed, but decided not to dwell too much on the matter. He was about to answer when his phone beeped at him. He frowned slightly, but instantly his face lit up with a smile. “Yes,” Sehun replied, “In fact, I’m meeting him for coffee later today.”

Kai gave him a thumbs-up, “Have fun, Hunnie.” He encouraged before sliding off Sehun’s desk, “I’m off to work!”

“You work?” Sehun questioned as he finally powered on his computer.

“I do have my moments, Sehun,” Kai told him solemnly. Then he saluted comically. “Bye!”

* * *

Luhan didn’t know what made him invite Sehun out for coffee, but here he was, smiling broadly as a flushed Sehun pulled up a chair up to his table, mumbling out a “Sorry, traffic’s atrocious.”

Really Luhan didn’t know what made him invite Sehun out for coffee when they’ve had dinner together just a mere eighteen hours ago, but here he was, smiling at Sehun as a “It’s okay, I just got here too,” left his lips.

Luhan didn’t know what was wrong with him. Or what came over him.

But here they were, sitting opposite each other in a cozy café, in the quieter part of the city.

“Should we order?” Sehun asked, cheeks heating up slightly.

“Sure,” Luhan agreed easily, waving down a passing waitress. “I’ll just have an Americano,” he said and gestured toward Sehun. “What’s your poison?”

“Um,” if Sehun wasn’t blushing before, he definitely was now. “Can I get the bubble tea?” He asked the waitress nervously.

Luhan smiled at the sight of the young man in a sharp grey suit fumbling.

“What?” Sehun asked, when he realized Luhan was looking at him, after the waitress had left.

“Cute,” the word left Luhan’s mouth on its own accord, as his smile grew.

Luhan really doesn’t know what was wrong with him. Maybe he was going crazy.

Sehun flushed, “Bubble tea is my favorite drink,” he defended himself, “I had to oversee some auditions today. It was a nightmare.”

Luhan doesn’t know why or how Sehun’s words had him laughing.

“That sounds like a nightmare,” he agreed sympathetically, “I see why you need some comfort.”

Luhan doesn’t know why he’s cracking jokes. It should not be this easy to talk to someone he’s only met three days ago. It should not be this easy to be treating his business partner like his friend.

Luhan doesn’t know why for once, he’s not worried about work. He’s got contracts for him to review, papers to sign, plans to approve, but Luhan doesn’t know why he’s more focused on talking to Sehun than completing his work.

But here they were, chatting merrily. Their conversations were filled with innocent teasing, laughter, and seemingly random topics as people around them came and went.

Maybe Luhan was broken. Maybe he actually was going crazy.

* * *

_Subscribe! Comment! Kudos! Feedback is always welcome! (^_~)_

Thanks guys! ^_^


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RATED M Scene!

* * *

Over the course of about eight months, Sehun and Luhan had gotten quite close as they worked together on the debut of EXO, a six-member group comprised of both Chinese and Korean members. The public had already gotten word that the two companies had a partnership and anticipation was high. Everyone wanted to see what the top two entertainment companies in all of Asia would come up with. There was no doubt that the debuting group would be exceptionally talented. During the time that Sehun and Luhan put together the group and worked on the preparations, they had spent several meals together, as well as slept over at each other’s apartments. They were practically joined at the hip, never to be seen without the other. This surprised as well as pleased Yixing, who never expected Luhan to get along so well with anyone else. Chanyeol and Kai were ecstatic. Happy Sehun meant chill Sehun, which meant they didn’t really see grumpy, workaholic Sehun much these days.

On rare occasions, Sehun had functions he had to go to due to his family’s affluent position in Seoul’s business circles. This meant that Luhan didn’t attend these functions with him, which often made Sehun quite disgruntled at the end of the night.

Tonight was no exception. Sehun was subjected to people forcing fake smiles and singing praises about each other’s businesses. All fake of course, but this was how the business world worked. By the end of the night, Sehun was exhausted, grumpy, and his cheeks hurt from forcing smiles. He slumped in the backseat as his driver, Minho, drove steadily towards Sehun’s apartment. Aimlessly, Sehun scrolled through his phone until he came across Luhan’s messages.

Sehun: _You still up?_

Luhan responded instantly.

Luhan: _Of course. The night is still young. How was the function?_

Sehun: _Exhausting. As usual. Are you working?_

Luhan: _Heh. You know me. I’m almost done. Come over? Let’s grab a drink_

Sehun grinned, mood immediately lightening up. “Minho, change of plans. I’m heading over to Luhan’s.”

Minho looked at his boss through the rearview mirror and nodded, unsurprised.

Sehun knocked on the door of Luhan’s apartment a little impatiently. He had quite an exhausting evening and it was only Luhan who can make him relaxed and cheer him up. The door swung open with a soft click and Sehun blinked, slightly surprised. Luhan was wearing a simple white t-shirt with gray sweatpants, which was a little bit different than the tailored slacks and jeans he usually wore. He was wearing a pair of thick, black glasses.

“Come in, what are you waiting for?” Luhan gestured towards the inside of the apartment.

“You’re wearing sweats,” Sehun told him helpfully as he removed his dress shoes.

Luhan raised an eyebrow, “I don’t live in suits,” he pointed out. “I do wear casual clothes, you know.”

Sehun snickered, “Well you look good,” he blurted out. Luhan looked at him weirdly and Sehun felt his cheeks flush.

“Make yourself at home,” Luhan told him, “I’m just finishing up.” He turned towards the direction of his office before stopping abruptly and spinning back to face Sehun. “You wanna get out of that suit?”

“Oh god, yes,” Sehun groaned, ripping off his tie. The motion made Luhan’s lips quirk up. He gestured towards his bedroom. Sehun followed him. Luhan went in his closet and emerged with a pair of sweats and a clean t-shirt.

“Here you go,” Luhan said, depositing the clothes in Sehun’s hands and turned to leave.

“You’re a lifesaver,” Sehun breathed.

Luhan laughed, “I’m not a miracle worker, Sehun-ah, it’s just sweats.”

“Yeah, but after the night I’ve had,” Sehun grumbled, “This is the best thing ever.”

Luhan’s eyes crinkled in amusement. He tapped Sehun’s chin fondly, making Sehun smile. “Well, let me go finish things up. You know where everything is. I’ll be done in a few.” Sehun nodded and Luhan left. He changed into the clothes Luhan had given him, noting the fresh, clean scent that was uniquely Luhan. The pants were a bit short on him since he was taller than Luhan, but Sehun didn’t mind as he padded into the living room. He curled up on the couch, intending to wait for Luhan.

Luhan, as he had promised, didn’t take long. It was only a matter of minutes that Luhan joined him on the couch, setting two glasses of whiskey in front of Sehun.

“All done?” Sehun asked, sitting up.

“Mm,” Luhan nodded, “I’m excited for EXO’s debut.”

“Me too,” Sehun smiled widely, “It’s really coming together, isn’t it?”

“Yep. I’m proud of those six boys already. They’re giving it all they got,” Luhan picked up his glass of whiskey and sipped it thoughtfully.

Sehun followed suit with his own glass, “I think we chose well,” he mused.

Luhan nudged him gently with his shoulder, “They’re the best of the trainees between our companies. Of course we chose well. Now we just need to debut them.”

Sehun pulled out his phone and tapped on his calendar. The date, April 8th, had been marked. It was less than three months away. They had already released twenty-five teasers for the group, so the public was waiting anxiously with high expectations. Then he pulled out the portfolio of the group on his phone.

_Kim Baek-Hoon: age 16, main vocal, Korean [Stage-name: Baekhoon]_

_Park Kang Yeol: age 16, main rapper, Korean [Stage-name: Kangyeol]_

_Li Jia Heng : age 17, leader, visual, and lead rapper, Chinese [Stage-name: Kruz]_

_Huang Ji Tai: age 14, maknae and lead rapper, Chinese [Stage-name: J.T]_

_Kim Dong Kyung: age 15, main vocal, Korean [Stage-name: D.K]_

_Zhen Xing Yu: age 15, main dancer and lead vocal, Chinese [Stage-name: Xing Xing]_

“They’re gonna be just fine,” Luhan said, reading the portfolio over Sehun’s shoulder. “We got a good group.”

Sehun nodded, Luhan always managed to have that kind of quiet calm that made Sehun believe he was right.

“Hey,” Luhan pressed into Sehun’s shoulder again, “You ever think about becoming an idol yourself?”

Sehun laughed and shook his head, “I’ve been blessed with business skills, not idol skills.”

“Then why the entertainment industry?” Luhan asked mildly, “Business has so many parts. Why’d you go for entertainment?”

Sehun pondered the question. “My father didn’t have any high hopes for me,” he answered carefully, “And he didn’t think I can make entertainment successful, so I proved him wrong.”

Luhan laughed, “All this to spite him? Then you’ve done well.”

As always, Luhan’s compliments lit a strange warmth inside Sehun’s chest. Smiling, he touched his glass to Luhan’s.

They chatted on, laughing and joking the way they always do. Sometime during the night, Sehun drifted off.

The next morning, he woke up, disoriented, trying to figure out why he was surrounded by more limbs than he owned. He shifted and there was a soft grumble of protest. Surprised, he turned his head and his heart nearly jumped out of his chest. Luhan was fast asleep and was clinging to Sehun like a koala. Sehun swallowed hard. His heart going _thump, thump, thump_. Though Luhan is a male, there was no denying that he was very pretty. But if you said that to his face, you would instantly receive a swift kick to the calves. And a sleeping Luhan was no exception. Sehun marveled at the way Luhan’s long eyelashes fluttered against his cheek, casting long shadows across his face. Luhan while in the tendrils of sleep, appeared younger (if that was possible) and softer, at ease. He was the picture-perfect description of pretty. Sehun kept that thought to himself, knowing Luhan would probably murder him on the spot if he said it. Smiling at that thought, Sehun closed his eyes and leaned back into Luhan’s embrace. Luhan’s arms were warm. And Sehun felt very comforted, despite the heavy hammering of his heart. Sehun wasn’t sure why he was feeling that way, but he decided to put off his thinking for now.

* * *

The days leading up to EXO’s debut was approaching faster than Luhan had anticipated. This made both Luhan and Sehun very busy as they tried to ensure EXO having a flawless debut. The group that they had painstakingly put together seemed to be attracting attention, having a fanbase of about 30,000 already. Still, this didn’t appease Luhan as he spent the two weeks before the 8th of April obsessively checking everything. He would attend every single one of EXO’s practices. He would double-check, triple-check the album tracks, the boys’ stage outfits, the stage of Seoul’s Olympic Stadium, which was to be EXO’s debut stage. This made everyone around him, especially the to-be rookies, very antsy and on edge. The night before April 8th, Sehun had to manhandle him away from the stadium in which EXO was having a dress rehearsal before their debut showcase.

“You’re freaking everyone out,” Sehun said, as he shoved a protesting Luhan into his car. Turning the ignition on, Sehun set course for his apartment as he continued. “Calm down, they’ll be fine. You know that. They’re gonna be amazing.”

Luhan frowned, “But-” he began, but was cut off by Sehun.

“Do you get like this every time you debut a new group?” Sehun interjected before he could protest.

Luhan glared at the window, his lower lip jutting out in a pout. “Yes,” he admitted sullenly, “But I have reason to…. They’re…everything to me…. All that I worked for… I picked them off the streets, trained them so they can make a better life for themselves…Instead of begging on the streets or working four to five jobs so they can support their families, they can live better lives… while doing something they’re passionate about….” Luhan’s eyes shone while he talked. Sehun snuck glances as he drove, some kind of an unknown emotion swelled in his chest, ballooning inside of him. Hearing Luhan talk about something he was so passionate about... It only made Sehun admire him more. Or maybe Sehun was just a little [a lot] in love.

Sehun frowned. _Now where did that come from?_ Sehun chuckled, trying to shake off his thoughts. “It’s touching,” he said softly, turning his head to smile at Luhan.

“It is,” Luhan agreed, shooting him a kilowatt smile, “People always seem to favor the underdogs; they like hearing from rags to riches stories. I’m just the person making those stories come true,” he concluded, shrugging lightly.

 _You’re more than that_ , Sehun thought, _You’ve given these kids a home, a way to pursue their dreams, a life._

* * *

The day of the debut finally arrived and Luhan spent it alternating between mild panic attacks and varying degrees of rage. Yixing banned Luhan from the venue until thirty minutes prior to the showcase, making Luhan a jumbled mess of anxiousness. Sehun was put in charge of making sure Luhan didn’t sneak his way into the venue before he was allowed in as well as attempting to reassure Luhan. As was customary, they had booked the Presidential Suite of the Shilla Seoul for the afterparty and Sehun thought Luhan could at least oversee preparations there.

“I’m confirming flowers when I could be making sure everything goes smoothly for the showcase!” Luhan complained as he signed a form checking off the flower deliveries.

“Everything will go smoothly,” Sehun reminded him, “And you’re here, making sure this party goes well! This party is important as well, since all of our investors will be there.”

“The showcase needs to go well first in order for the party to go well!” Luhan argued.

“Which it will,” Sehun quipped. “Also, you were making everyone more nervous and those six boys did not need that today. I’m sure they’re nervous enough without you being nervous for them. Stop worrying. And no, I’m not letting you out of my sights until seven. Yixing-Hyung’s orders.” Sehun stated smugly.

Luhan rolled his eyes at him, “Then help me with all these preparations.”

Sehun laughed, “Of course.”

* * *

The showcase went smoothly. As to be expected. 3,000 fans filled the stadium and the showcase was broadcast live all over the world, allowing almost half a million fans to tune in to watch the debut of EXO. EXO’s debut album quickly soared up the charts, scoring an All-Kill within 14 minutes of its release. Critics applauded Sehun and Luhan for two entertainment companies’ partnership.

This relieved Luhan immensely (not that he had any doubts), he had just wanted everything to be a success. Luhan finally relaxed after the press conference, when the party started. He sighed, feeling a cathartic release for the first time in months as he surveyed his party guests.

“We did it,” Sehun walked up to him, holding two glasses of champagne, beaming. “Luhan, we did it!”

“We did,” Luhan grinned just as widely as Sehun and accepted his glass of champagne.

“And now, Luhan-Ssi, would you please come up here and say a few words?” Chanyeol, their MC, was saying into the mike. Beaming, Luhan walked up to the mini stage constructed in the middle of the room and raised his glass.

“Congratulations to EXO!” He declared, holding his glass up high. The throng of guests cheered. “I’ve never been prouder of you boys. Well, maybe after you’ve won us a Daesang,” Luhan joked, “But no I’m serious, all your hard work and effort has paid off. This is only the beginning, but I hope every step brings you boys closer to your dreams.”

“Lu-Ge!” The Chinese members of the group cheered.

“Thank you to everyone who had a hand in this and I hope there will be many more great things to celebrate! Please enjoy the rest of the party!”

* * *

After everyone had left, Sehun watched as Luhan walked toward the bar to pour himself a glass of whiskey. “What are you doing? You’re not leaving?”

“Oh, no,” Luhan smiled and held up his glass, “I will be in a few. Just taking this moment to relax a bit. It’s a thing I always do.”

“Always the last to leave?” Sehun questioned as he walked up to the bar.

Luhan chuckled, “I guess you could call it that.”

“I can understand, though,” Sehun remarked softly, “It’s been a pretty hectic couple of months, huh?”

“Amen,” Luhan raised his glass in a mock-salute, “But with you there, it didn’t seem so bad.” The words left Luhan’s mouth of their own accord. “…Hm…” Luhan murmured, “Weird…”

“What is?” Sehun leaned closer. For some reason his heart was racing, his breaths coming out shallow.

“I…” Luhan started to say but trailed off. _What was wrong with him_? He gazed up and realized that Sehun’s face was a lot closer than he had anticipated. Neither of them made any effort to move apart.

“Luhan…” Sehun breathed. _Had Luhan’s eyelashes always been this long?_ He was close enough to count Luhan’s lashes individually. Sehun could hear the blood rushing through his body. He felt drunk, but he wasn’t. The lemony scent of Luhan’s cologne tickled at Sehun’s nose.

“Sehun-ah…” Luhan whispered, a puff of air hitting Sehun’s lips. Sehun licked his lips, a habit he unconsciously did whenever he was nervous. And Luhan watched the pink of Sehun’s tongue take a quick swipe across his lips, leaving behind a tiny trail of saliva glistening in the light. _Fuck, what the hell was wrong with him?_ Luhan felt simultaneously drunk and high, his head feeling like it was floating above his body.

“Luhan…” Sehun licked his lips again, “This might…sound…strange…but…can I-can I…kiss you?”

“Yes…” The answer came out of Luhan’s mouth before Luhan himself could think about it.

Sehun held Luhan’s face with trembling hands as he leaned in, their breaths mingling.

It was absolutely perfect.

Their lips met softly, Luhan’s hands naturally finding purchase around Sehun’s neck. Luhan could taste a faint sweetness from the champagne Sehun had drunk earlier. Time seemed to slow; it was only Sehun and Luhan in this utterly perfect bubble where nothing but the two of them existed. The kiss was slow and addicting, something you didn’t realize you were a slave to it until you were already in its grasp. Sehun was drowning in it, but he didn’t need a life preserver. He didn’t _want_ it.

They finally drew apart to catch their breaths, their soft pants merging with each other. The two stared at each other, neither wanting to pop the perfect bubble in which they were enclosed in.

“Sehun-ah,” Luhan croaked, feeling lightheaded but in the best possible way.

“Luhan,” Sehun murmured, his thumbs tracing circles on Luhan’s cheeks. The kiss had ignited something within him. A fire coursing through his veins. An unexplainable need. “I want you.”

Luhan’s eyes widened just a fraction. “Wh-what….?” He stammered.

Sehun was staring at him with a deadly combination of wonder and hunger with a touch of that innocence that he always held.

“Um,” Luhan started, his brain grasping at straws to make words come out of his mouth. The kiss was electrifying and something deep within Luhan stirred and yearned for Sehun’s lips once again.

“I want you,” Sehun repeated, his words coming out almost like a sigh, but Luhan heard him loud and clear.

 _Fuck._ Luhan mentally cursed. Sehun was giving him fucking _bedroom_ eyes and he wasn’t even drunk. This wasn’t a situation in which Luhan was familiar with. How did this even happen anyway? But Luhan doesn’t sleep with business partners. It makes-well business, messy. Luhan preferred the one-nights stands, parting ways with whomever he slept with the next day. It was simple and it worked. No drama, no hassle, no mess.

“It’s getting pretty late and I should-we should go.” Luhan murmured. Neither of them made any move to leave, however.

“ _Luhan_ ,” Sehun interrupted, his eyes piercing into Luhan’s. Luhan gulped. Sehun’s eyes were dark. “Don’t you feel it?” He asked in a whisper, “I’d always thought it was just me…but now I realize I’ve been feeling this ever since I met you.”

“Wh-what….” Luhan stammered to a stop when Sehun leaned in closer again, making Luhan’s lips part automatically.

“Don’t you feel it, Luhan?” Sehun whispered, sending little puffs of air into Luhan’s mouth. “ _This_ ,” and with that, he took a slender finger and traced Luhan’s cheek. There was no denying it. Whatever _it_ was, it was electrifying, making all of Luhan’s breath _whoosh_ out of his chest.

He shouldn’t. He really shouldn’t. Sehun was his business partner, and more importantly, his friend. He shouldn’t. But he really wanted to.

But he shouldn’t.

Ignoring the warning bells going off in his head, Luhan tugged on Sehun’s tie, pulling Sehun to him once again and pressing his lips against Sehun’s. Sehun’s lips were some sort of a deadly drug and Luhan was hopelessly addicted. He wanted more. His fingers deftly untied Sehun’s tie and popped open the buttons on his shirt. Slipping his hand inside, he traced the contours of Sehun’s lightly defined body. Sehun moaned into their kiss, and Luhan tugged him closer, drunk on the heady feeling that Sehun’s lips gave him. There was a small grunt as Sehun knocked into the kitchen island that was separating them.

“Wait-” Sehun gasped, as he pulled away.

“What? What is it?” Luhan was disoriented.

“Bed.” It was all Sehun could get out, before Luhan basically threw himself over the island and latched onto Sehun’s lips once again.

By some miracle, the two of them made it to the bed, stripping each other as they went. And now Luhan was staring down at a flushed Sehun, his body feeling like it was on fire. Luhan took in the sight of Sehun’s well-defined arms, to his broad shoulders, to the light lines of his abs, and to his insanely narrow hips. _Goddamn_. Luhan swallowed hard. Sehun was literally a walking body of art.

“Fuck,” he cursed aloud, “You’re stunning.”

Sehun gave a throaty chuckle as he reached up to cradle Luhan’s face, “So are you, you know.”

With that compliment, Luhan resumed his heated kisses. Both of them roamed freely with their hands, exploring each other’s bodies as they kissed each other with a hunger neither of them knew existed. Luhan quickly found that Sehun had a sensitive spot on his neck, and that when sucked on, made Sehun produce one of the most enticing moans Luhan has ever heard.

“Fuck,” Luhan broke away, panting, “Are we really doing this?”

Sehun looked at him, disoriented and breathless. “You’re asking this now?” He managed to sputter out, incredulous.

“Yes!” Luhan replied hotly.

“I felt a connection to you from the moment we met,” Sehun confessed, “There’s no one else I’d rather do this with for my first time.”

Luhan paused.

 _Fuck._ Sehun was a _virgin_.

_Fuck._

“Shit.” Luhan swore, “This is your first time?!”

Sehun pouted up at him, “Just because I’m a virgin, doesn’t mean I’m a child, Luhan. And it doesn’t mean I don’t want this, don’t want _you_ any less.”

“Are you sure?” Luhan whispered.

“I want this, Luhan,” Sehun gazed steadily up at him, “ _I want you_.”

That did it for Luhan. The way Sehun said those words ignited a fire within Luhan’s belly, filling him with an indescribable hunger. He had never been this turned on in his entire life. He pressed his lips once more to Sehun’s and licked at the seam of Sehun’s lips, earning him a small mewl. Not giving Sehun any time to catch his breath, he moved down the span of Sehun’s neck, biting and sucking at the skin. Sehun’s moans were delightful to Luhan’s ears. And he sucked greedily at Sehun’s skin to hear more; the taste of sweat and the scent that was uniquely Sehun drove Luhan wild. He was addicted, hopelessly and shamelessly so. He kissed a wet trail down Sehun’s chest, Sehun’s small gasps and moans did little to quench his fire. Locking eyes with Sehun as he kissed up towards Sehun’s inner thigh, Luhan paused slightly just to hear Sehun’s breath hitch. Swiftly, without any warning, Luhan took Sehun into his mouth, and Sehun keened loudly, hands grasping at the sheets. Luhan worked Sehun with his mouth, teased him with his tongue until Sehun was a whimpering mess, pleading for Luhan to take him. He let go of Sehun with a gentle _pop!_ and reached over to the nightstand to pull open the drawer. Luhan drew out a tiny bottle of lube and dribbled a bit onto his fingers. He pressed a finger to Sehun’s entrance, tracing the pulsing muscle before gently inserting it. Sehun gasped, eyes crinkling in minor discomfort. Luhan kissed him to soothe him.

“Relax,” Luhan breathed against Sehun’s lips, “Breath.” Pressing a quick kiss, he then crawled back between Sehun’s legs. Slowly, Luhan began moving his finger in and out of Sehun. When he saw that Sehun had relaxed enough, he inserted a second finger. Rocking his fingers gently into Sehun, he took Sehun back into his mouth, loving the taste of Sehun on his tongue. He worked Sehun with his mouth and his fingers until Sehun was bucking wildly, pushing himself deep into Luhan’s mouth.

“Luhan-please, I can’t take it anymore” Sehun panted, “ _I need you_.”

Luhan pressed one last kiss to Sehun’s engorged tip, before gently extracting his fingers. He coated himself generously with lube and pumped himself a few times. God, he’s never been harder before in his life. While he had been prepping Sehun, he forgot how uncomfortably turned on he was. He positioned himself carefully, resting his weight on one hand while gripping himself with the other. Aligning himself at Sehun’s entrance, he leaned down and captured Sehun’s mouth once, seating himself deeply within Sehun as he did so. Sehun arched into Luhan with a delicious gasp that Luhan swallowed, his eyes screwed shut from the intrusion.

_Fuck._

Luhan grunted against Sehun’s mouth, the clenching and releasing of Sehun’s muscle around him was driving him nuts; the sensation threatening to make Luhan want to rock hard and fast into Sehun. Luhan bit down on the temptation, literally gritting his teeth to prevent himself from doing so.

“Relax,” he panted, “Calm down, Sehun-ah.” Sehun was a hot ring of pleasure around Luhan. He sucked on Sehun’s sensitive spot to distract him as he waited for Sehun to calm down and get used to Luhan being inside of him.

When Sehun had finally done so, Luhan locked eyes with Sehun, silently asking him once again if he was okay.

“Move, Lu,” Sehun gasped, “Stop torturing both of us and _move_.”

The command made Luhan twitch within Sehun and Sehun moaned lowly. Tentatively, Luhan rocked his hips slowly into Sehun, the sensations making both moan with pleasure. Little by little, Luhan thrusted until his hips took on a steady rhythm. He adjusted his hips, searching for that sweet spot. And when he did, he was rewarded with the sweetest of Sehun’s moans. Luhan reached between them and stroked Sehun in time with his thrusts. His steady rhythm gave way as their passion increased, along with the speed of his hips. He knew Sehun was close when Sehun ground his hips frantically to meet Luhan’s thrusts, his lips chanting breathlessly Luhan’s name.

“Fuck, Sehun, you are so tight,” Luhan hissed, doubling his efforts.

“Luhan, I’m so close, Luhan-please, please,” Sehun was moaning incoherently.

Luhan bit his lip in concentration. It was a surprise he managed to last this long, since it’s been almost a year since he had any intimacy. But he knew he was close too. He captured Sehun’s lips as his hips quickened and his thrusts became erratic and jerky.

“Come on, Sehun-ah,” he panted, grunting with effort, “Come.”

One last thrust, one more stroke and Sehun fell brilliantly apart with Luhan’s name escaping his lips, the evidence of his pleasure jetting out between them.

“ _Sehun!_ ”

Luhan plunged himself deep and held, his hips jerking frantically as he poured himself into Sehun’s body. Stars exploded behind his tightly closed eyes as he experienced a mind-blowing orgasm unlike any he’s had before. Panting softly as he leaned his forehead against Sehun’s, he held still as he tried to catch his breath, body shuddering from the pure, absolute bliss.

Moments passed.

Once both of their breaths had evened out, Luhan gently extricated himself from Sehun’s body. Sehun reached for him, curling into him.

“That…that was…” Luhan was unable to complete his thoughts as he wrapped his arms around Sehun.

“ _Amazing_ ,” Sehun finished for him. “But I’m sure you’ve done this before, haven’t you?”

Luhan shook his head, swallowing huge gulps of air, “Never like this,” he said hoarsely, “This was the first time.” He met Sehun’s eyes and pulled him closer to him. “You’re the first,” he whispered, “You’re the first, Oh Sehun.” And with that, he drew Sehun in and kissed him.

* * *

“WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?” Kai’s worried bellow was the first thing to greet Sehun when he walked into his office.

Sehun smiled sheepishly, “Hi.”

“Hi?! _Hi?!_ ” Kai spluttered incredulously. Chanyeol pulled him back, “That’s all you can say? Why didn’t you answer my calls and messages from last night and this morning? Where were you? None of us could reach you!”

“Jongin,” Chanyeol warned, trying to keep his laughter down, “Stop acting like you’re Sehun’s girlfriend.”

Kai swelled up with rage, “I am his _best friend_!” He declared.

“I know that,” Chanyeol said casually, “Why don’t you let Sehun talk though? I think something good happened to him.” Smiling, he gestured towards Sehun, who was grinning goofily.

“That expression is kinda creepy, though,” Kai admitted, “Well, what happened? Tell us.”

Sehun laughed like he was high on every drug known to man, the sound making Kai and Chanyeol stare at him.

“Dude, I think Sehun is broken,” Kai said worriedly, placing his hand on Sehun’s forehead. “You’re not high, are you?”

“Nope,” Sehun giggled. Kai and Chanyeol looked at each other. This giggly Sehun was unnerving. “I’m just sated,” he beamed, smiling so widely that Kai could count each of his teeth.

“Sated…?” Chanyeol echoed. He looked at Kai again, gears turning in their heads while they processed Sehun’s words. “Does he mean…?”

“Sexually?” Kai choked out with a gasp.

Sehun giggled again, nodding vigorously.

“Oh my…” Chanyeol said slowly.

“OUR SEHUNNIE IS NO LONGER A VIRGIN!” Kai screamed, pumping his fist into the air.

“YES! Kkamjjong is right!” Sehun pointed at him and laughed.

Chanyeol goggled at him, “This was last night?”

“Who was it? How was it? How does it feel to be a man now, Sehunnie?” Kai whooped and danced obnoxiously around the room. A worried assistant secretary poked her head in, and upon seeing the deliriously laughing Sehun, Chanyeol’s look of shock, and the dancing, whooping Kai, promptly closed the door shut.

“My Sehunnie,” Kai sniffed dramatically, “All grown up! In the blink of an eye!”

Sehun flushed, “Shut up!”

“I feel like we’re getting off topic,” Chanyeol said dryly, amused.

This spurred Kai back into his frenzy and he leaned into Sehun’s face, poking and prodding his cheeks. “Tell us! Tell us! Who is it?” He all but screamed in Sehun’s face.

“Kai!” Sehuns squirmed, trying to evade the attacks, “Jongin!”

“Let the man breathe, Jongin,” Chanyeol was smiling broadly, “Come on, Sehunnie, tell us?”

Sehun held Kai’s hands at bay, “Stop attacking me!”

Chanyeol dragged Kai off of Sehun and the two settled themselves down in the couches, smiling almost creepily at Sehun. Sehun shuffled his feet, feeling conscious.

“Tell us!” Kai demanded.

A brilliant pink colored Sehun’s cheeks. “…It was Luhan…” he mumbled softly, his face breaking into a dreamy smile when he did so.

There was about ten seconds of silence before Kai was jumping up and screaming again. “I knew it!” He shouted gleefully, “Congrats on the sex, Sehunnie!” Sehun colored up. “Sehunnie, we have to celebrate!”

Sehun had a moment of “Why are you my friend?” before Kai swept him up in a hug, cheering and grabbing Sehun’s arms.

The assistant secretary shook her head as muffled shouts of “ _Congrats on the sex!_ ” and “ _I knew it!_ ” and “ _It’s about damn time!_ ” echoed from Oh Sehun’s office.

“I don’t get paid enough for this job,” she sighed to her fellow secretary.

“You and me both, darling,” the other woman agreed sympathetically.

* * *

Luhan opened the door of his office, humming absentmindedly.

“Look who finally decided to show up to work,” Yixing greeted as soon as Luhan stepped foot within his office.

Luhan glanced at his watch, “It’s only 10:30,” he shrugged nonchalantly. “It’s only a little bit later than when I usually come in.”

Yixing gave him a weird look, “You come in at eight on the dot every morning, Luhan, what the hell are you talking about?”

Luhan shrugged, setting his briefcase on his desk, “Maybe I just wanted to sleep in today.”

Yixing turned to stare at Luhan, “You never…” He started, but broke off when he thought better of it. “Where were you after the party? I went by your apartment to drop off some contracts for the new trainees, but you weren’t there. Did you sleep over at Sehun’s place?”

“Oh…no, I didn’t,” Luhan smiled, albeit dreamily.

Yixing stared at Luhan suspiciously. “So if you didn’t go home and you didn’t sleep at Sehun’s place, then where…” Yixing trailed off as sudden realization dawned on him. He cleared his throat. “You slept at the hotel?”

Still smiling, Luhan nodded. “What?” he defended himself, “The room was rented out already.”

“Not for your personal uses,” Yixing frowned, but shook his head. “Never mind, we have a ton of work to do.” He strode over to Luhan’s desk and dumped a very thick folder of all the emails and letters that Luhan needed to respond to. Luhan winced at the sight and sighed, settling behind his desk as he powered on his computer. “So, the reviews are good,” Yixing started, getting into business mode. He strode over to the wall of windows and pressed a button on the side. Instead of overlooking the city of Seoul, the windows turned opaque to reveal a series of music charts and news articles. Yixing grabbed his iPad and tapped on the screen a few times. The windows switched, showing the impact of EXO’s debut the night before. “We need to start thinking about how we want to promote them now. We’ve gotten a couple of companies wanting to endorse them. The question is, which brands?” He paused, but there was no confirmation from Luhan. “Lu?” Yixing looked up to see Luhan smiling faintly at the ceiling, spinning around in his chair lazily. Yixing groaned, setting his iPad down. “Ok, was he a good fuck? And this is me assuming it’s a guy, because you wouldn’t be acting like this otherwise.” Yixing pressed a button to allow the windows go back to their original purpose, and sighed in defeat. Clearly Luhan was not going to get to work until Yixing knew about his spectacular night.

“The best,” Luhan said dreamily.

Yixing raised an eyebrow. _That was unexpected._ “Who was he?” He prodded, “You didn’t happen to sleep with an investor, did you? That may raise some questions about…ah…our business methods,” Yixing asked suspiciously. Still smiling, Luhan shook his head. “Ok, then…that bartender up in Myeongdong that you’ve been eyeing for a while now…Kangin?” His confusion rose when Luhan shook his head again. “Um…The owner of Club Block B? What’s his name? Jae…Jaemin? Jaehyo?”

Luhan shook his head again, “Nope,” he grinned like a cat who stole the cream.

Yixing sighed exasperatedly, “Then who was he?” He asked wearily, “Tell me and then we can finally get started on actual _work_.”

Luhan completed one last spin in his chair before coming to a stop in front of Yixing, “Sehun…” He said softly, an endearing smile appearing on his face.

Yixing gawked. He was pretty sure his jaw was on the floor. “What?” Yixing asked faintly. “What? Did you…did you just say….Sehun? As in…Oh Sehun? The Sehun of OH Entertainment? As in…your business partner, Sehun?” Yixing spluttered.

Luhan nodded, his face breaking out into the widest grin, Yixing, in his thirteen years of knowing Luhan, had ever seen.

“What?” Yixing repeated faintly. “What happened to not sleeping with your co-workers, Luhan? I thought that was a rule.”

“I guess it’s not a rule anymore,” Luhan confessed, shrugging his shoulders casually.

“You used the hotel room we booked for EXO’s debut afterparty to sleep with Sehun, your business partner.” Yixing sighed, “Couldn’t you have waited a few weeks after EXO’s debut and until things have settled down to get into Sehun’s pants?”

“It was so….” Sighed Luhan, almost dreamily, not hearing a thing. “Sehun is built like a god. That was the best sex I’ve ever had.”

Yixing groaned; he forgot how Luhan’s brain-to-mouth filter disappeared when he was sexually appeased. “I don’t want to hear about your sexual activities, Luhan.”

“I went so slow,” Luhan said wonderingly, “And it felt great. Wow…I never knew…”

Yixing promptly spat out his coffee, effectively killing the files before him. He paid them no mind as he stared up at Luhan in shock. “You…” he choked. “You went _vanilla_?!”

Luhan snapped out of his dreamy state to shoot Yixing a look, “You don’t have to sound so shocked,” he complained, sounding hurt.

“ _Excuse me_?”

Luhan looked at him, surprised, “What?”

“Luhan, I _know_ you. You’re the guy who _lives_ for one-night stands. The guy who, and I’m sorry for saying this, is a playboy. The type of guy who doesn’t settle for vanilla sex because that’s _boring_. You like to experiment, like to be free, like to be wild.” Yixing explained heatedly.

Luhan wrinkled his nose, “You make me sound like a jerk,” he complained.

“In a way, yeah,” Yixing agreed without hesitation.

Luhan stared at him, “So what’s your point?” He asked finally after a few seconds of silence.

“I just wanted to make sure you know what you’re getting into,” Yixing flatly stated, “Because you don’t have the luxury of never seeing your bedmate again. Because last night wasn’t just some one-night stand, was it? Sehun isn’t some random person you picked up at the club. He’s your business partner, one you have to work with many years down the road. This collab with OH Entertainment isn’t some one year or two year business deal. You guys will be debuting other groups aside from just EXO. And things will not go smoothly if you treat last night like your previous bedroom escapades.”

“It wasn’t,” Luhan said slowly, “Last night was different from all those other times. I can’t explain it, but Xing, I’m still confused. Why are you telling me this? I’m not going to treat Sehun any different…or...ignore him, if that’s what you’re implying.”

Yixing paused, Luhan’s words made him think. “I’m not implying anything,” he finally answered carefully, “Just wondering what your relationship to Sehun is now.”

Luhan frowned, “Business is business. What we do outside of this office…well, you have nothing to worry about,” he argued defensively.

Yixing raised his hands in defeat, sighing, “Alright. I was just looking out for you. Making sure everything goes according to plan, nothing goes wrong, that kind of stuff.”

 _Making sure you don’t hurt yourself_ , Yixing silently added in his head.

Forcing a smile at Luhan, Yixing clapped his hands, “Shall we get back to work?”

* * *

_INTERLUDE_

Yixing opened the door with a tired sigh. He had just finished taking his shoes off when he heard a “Long day at work?”

“Mm,” Yixing sighed as he melted into the inviting arms that circled him. “More like worrying,” he relaxed a bit more before turning around to kiss his boyfriend. “You didn’t go to work today?” He asked.

Joonmyun guided him into their living room, where Yixing collapsed onto the couch. “No,” he responded, amused when Yixing reached for him and curled into his shoulder, “I wasn’t called in today. We didn’t have any new trainees, since the attention is on EXO.” He petted Yixing’s back affectionately, “Now what’s wrong?”

Instead of answering, Yixing asked another question, “How’s your boss?”

“My boss?” Joonmyun asked, confused, “Oh, you mean Sehun?” Yixing nodded, “Well…I’m not really close to him,” Joonmyun mused thoughtfully. “But I heard from Chanyeol that he’s in better spirits lately. Much better than….um…his previous…demeanor. All the interns seem to be pretty relaxed around him, and they’re usually not. Honestly, the few times I’ve seen him lately, he was smiling! And in my three years of working at OH Entertainment, I’ve never seen Oh Sehun smile once! Wait, why are you asking me about him?”

“He’s the reason why things are wrong,” Yixing sighed exhaustedly.

Joonmyun was thoroughly confused, “Why? What did he do?”

Yixing shook his head. “He didn’t do anything. Luhan did. Luhan screwed everything up by sleeping with him.”

“Luhan?” Joonmyun was slightly surprised. “I knew those two were close. Is that why Sehun is in a better mood these days?” He tried not to laugh.

“No,” Yixing snorted, “They slept with each other last night.”

Joonmyun’s mouth formed a small ‘O’ of surprise. “I see. But why is that wrong? I feel like Luhan is good for Sehun. I mean, if anyone can make that guy smile, they’re a winner in my book. Xing, I know you’re Luhan’s best friend, but isn’t this invasive? It’s his business who he sleeps with and it’s his personal life.”

“Because you don’t know Luhan like I do,” Yixing said wearily. “Luhan has this fear-I should really say phobia, at this point-of commitment, of love, of relationships. Because of this, his bedmates usually are no fuss, no drama, one-time type of things. He sleeps with them and then never have to see them again. But Sehun isn’t one of those people. He’s Luhan’s business partner, for Christ’s sake! This partnership between the two entertainment companies isn’t just some small business deal. They basically merged into one big company. Luhan can’t just sleep with Sehun and then never have to see Sehun again! It doesn’t work like that!”

Joonmyun frowned as he processed the words, and gasped when understanding dawned on him, “So you’re saying…”

“Yes!” Yixing slapped the couch impatiently for emphasis, “Luhan, the Luhan who has a phobia of love, has to be in a relationship with Oh Sehun!”

* * *

_Subscribe! Comment! Kudos! Feedback is always welcome! (^_~)_

Thanks guys! ^_^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> So....*peeks out from blankets* watcha guys think of the smut? It's my first time, so there definitely will be room for improvement~ (which means there's more smut to come ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) )
> 
> Also side-note: EXO in this story is taken from the real EXO bcause I'm lazy and apparently unimaginative ^^;;
> 
> -Kim Baek Hoon = Byun Baekhyun  
> -Park Kang Yeol = Park Chanyeol  
> -Li Jia Heng = Wu Yi Fan (Kris) - Kris' born Chinese name  
> -Huang Ji Tai = Huang Zi Tao (Tao)  
> -Kim Dong Kyung = Do Kyungsoo (D.O)  
> -Zhen Xing Yu = Zhang Yixing (Lay)
> 
> Also, let me explain a few things! I chose to write the smut from Luhan's POV because he's more *cough cough * experienced. At the end, the exchange between Yixing and Joonmyun is labeled as an interlude because this story is purely Hunhan with other ships sprinkled throughout it. And lastly, when Yixing says "Luhan has to be in a relationship with Oh Sehun," it means that Luhan can't run off because then their partnership will shatter. Luhan also can't ignore Sehun because again, of the partnership. The only choice that Yixing can see is that Luhan goes into a relationship with Sehun, thus saving face and their company's images. But obviously that will be messy since Luhan is afraid of being in relationships. All of this = BIG TROUBLE FOR YIXING. Yixing doesn't want the partnership to break, but also he doesn't want Luhan to get hurt or traumatized (not that he hasn't been already). 
> 
> So TL;DR, ANGSTY TIMES AHEAD OHOHOHO (I'm just setting the plot, guys, don't kill me ^^;)
> 
> Best,
> 
> Ela


End file.
